<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gaming Trend by thejediway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730007">The Gaming Trend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejediway/pseuds/thejediway'>thejediway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gaming, Quarantine, TikTok trend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejediway/pseuds/thejediway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Rachel are stuck in quarantine in their apartment. Quinn has been doing a lot of gaming. Rachel joined TikTok.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gaming Trend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Probably some grammar mistakes. I wrote this at 12 am half-asleep, and not much editing. </p><p>Just a short drabble.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rachel had no idea why she decided to download the fresh, cringe-worthy, trying too hard to be like Vine app which is also simply known as TikTok. But she’s been scrolling through the For You page for what felt like a good hour or so. It could have been two hours or so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s obsessed to the point that she hasn’t even had breakfast. It’s 11:00 am! Even her girlfriend, Quinn, is up because she’s not laying in bed next to her and the sound from the video game she’s playing online with Sam and Blaine is blaring from the living room of their apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn she really needs to turn the game down. Rachel could hardly hear herself think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s already bad enough that the quarantine to prevent the spread of COVID-19 has made her cave into creating a TikTok account. Now she has to deal with Quinn’s newfound love for gaming while she yells at Sam and Blaine. Before the social distancing order was put out Rachel didn’t even know that they owned an X-Station or Playbox or whatever the hell the two most popular gaming systems were called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She missed performing on Broadway. Her body feels like the battery on an outdated iPhone. It says that the battery is fully charged but it drains down to zero rapidly because of the lack of applause in her life at the moment. The closest thing she’s heard to a thunderous applause is the videos of Barbra Streisand performing on YouTube. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay one more TikTok then I absolutely have to get out of bed,” she told herself before swiping her thumb up to view the next video. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the video loads in she reads the words that are written in the video which says: “Saw this new trend where you walk in naked when your man is on the game.” It finally begins playing and a woman’s voice could be heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I just got out of the shower and decided to follow the trend. I’m currently naked and I’m going to walk to where my boyfriend is playing on his Xbox.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Xbox and PlayStation! That’s what the gaming consoles are called! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman in the video pads down her hallway, takes a left turn, pointing her phone camera at her boyfriend who is playing a video game. She throws her t-shirt at him and he hardly even acknowledges it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What baby?” The man asks as his attention still remains on his game. She doesn’t respond and he finally turns his head towards her. His jaw drops as his eyes clearly show that he’s enjoying the view. “Damn…” he looks back at the tv, “I’m going to have to get back to you.” He stands up, taking off the headset as the woman starts backing up. “What are you doing?” He asks her while struggling to pull off his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re making a movie,” she replies jokingly and his movements quicken. He ends up slipping on the floor which causes both people to erupt in laughter. That’s where the video ends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel snorts as she presses the “like” button. It was a pretty funny video, and the man’s reaction was priceless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s about to break her promise to herself by scrolling onto the next video when an idea pops into her head. Rachel looks down at herself and is about halfway in the nude already as smirk appears on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she does what was done in that TikTok, she can get a break from Quinn yelling at the game in the living room and could probably get laid. But the main goal she has in mind is Quinn’s reaction on camera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She won’t post it on TikTok of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing she needs is a headline when someone looks her up into Google saying: “Broadway Star Rachel Berry seduces girlfriend by posting video on TikTok of her walking naked while girlfriend plays a video game.” That would be embarrassing and this lightbulb moment was for her pure entertainment. She already has an idea of what Quinn’s reaction would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a very long headline title though</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam you asshole! Stop killing me!” Quinn shouts from the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s it she’s doing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel stands up, lifting her shirt over her head leaving her torso completely bare. Next, she pulls her bed shorts and her panties down her long tanned legs. Finally she pulls her hair out of her messy bun, brushing through it to make her hair less messy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is totally going to work,” she says to herself as she gazes into the mirror. She grabs her phone, opens the camera app, then places it on the video setting. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. She doesn’t exactly understand why she needs to do that. Again she’s not going to post it anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaine stop it!” Quinn yells again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel presses the record button on her phone. “Time to interrupt Quinn’s game. Thank you TikTok for this trend,” she says, picking up her panties before opening the door to their bedroom. She walks out into the hallway that leads into the living room of their apartment. “This is what happens on day 763 of quarantine,” she whispers, making sure the camera doesn’t land on her naked body at all. She points her phone at Quinn who’s sitting on their couch wearing a pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt staring up at the tv as her fingers move over the buttons on the controller. “Quinn is sitting on the couch playing her video game and I’m standing here naked, feeling lonely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel walks into the living room, nearing closer to the couch. “Baby,” she says but Quinn doesn’t look at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” She asked. Rachel smirked down at the pair of panties in her hand then chucks them over at Quinn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Touchdown, homerun, other sports terms for scoring. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They landed right in Quinn’s lap after hitting Quinn’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who knew Rachel Berry had good aim? Certainly not Rachel Berry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly, Quinn looked down taking the pair of black lace panties into her hand, smirked, then brought her attention over to her girlfriend in all her naked glory. Quinn’s tongue ran over her bottom lip before she bit into it. Her eyes ran over Rachel’s never ending legs, up to where she could see the slight ripple of her abs, continuing on up to her perky breasts with her nipples hardened probably from how cold it is in New York, then finally meeting Rachel’s gaze causing both of their eyes to darken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fabray you still there?” Blaine asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude if you don’t move your character in the next five seconds, I’m going for the easy kill,” Sam told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m out boys,” she said, ripping the headset off of her head and dropping it onto the floor. She didn’t even turn off the console before striding over towards Rachel who was backing up in the direction of their bedroom. “Why are you recording me?” Quinn asked when she noticed Rachel’s phone pointing at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really just noticed the camera? Rachel’s body must’ve been an amazing distraction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saw this trend on TikTok. I thought I’d give it a try,” Rachel said with a giggle as her knees hit the bottom of their queen-sized bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would comment about you being on TikTok, but I’m so turned on right now.” Quinn closed the gap between them by capturing Rachel’s lips into hers, brushing her tongue against Rachel’s bottom lip. Rachel immediately pressed the button on her phone to quit recording. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn pushed her back onto their bed which erupted a gasp from Rachel. Quinn moved on top of her, connecting their mouths again as she straddled Rachel’s hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe having TikTok wasn’t all that bad. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on Twitter @nerdagron</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>